<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until today by wildhighclub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054118">Until today</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildhighclub/pseuds/wildhighclub'>wildhighclub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildhighclub/pseuds/wildhighclub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not the best at summaries but a fic about Hinata realizing his feelings for Kageyama.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Until today</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata woke up to the sound of his 6:00 am alarm blaring beside his head. </p><p>“It’s two weeks into summer break and I still have not turned off my school alarm, whatever I’ll just go back to sleep.” </p><p>	He could not sleep though, he tossed and turned, his pillows were too hot, too cold, his blanket was covering too much of him, it was covering too little, laying on his stomach sucked, laying on his back sucked. </p><p>“Whatever, I might as well get up.” He sighed, exasperated. </p><p>	He flopped off the bed, and half stumbled, half fell into the bathroom, he flipped on the shower and absentmindedly got undressed, as the shower warmed up he thought back to the last practice before the the three week break, coach Ukai had assigned it to let their overworked muscles heal. Most of the team seemed grateful at the much needed rest, but for Hinata this meant 3 weeks of pure boredom. He attempted to curb this by running once a day, and working on his setting against the wall outside, but it was never enough. Hinata wanted to feel the slight sting of a great spike in his hand, the wind rushing through his hair as he bolted across the net and flew into the sky, he needed to watch the ball spin to a stop mid-air directly in front of his eyes from one of Kageyama’s pinpoint, mind boggling sets. He thought only of one thing the whole break, volleyball. After he snapped out of his thoughts he hopped in the shower and quickly rinsed off, lathering his hair with his mint scented shampoo, and towelling off. He tossed on his running gear, laced up his probably far too worn out shoes, and slipped out of the house. Running was a short but effective way to clear his head, while out in the early morning dew all he could think about was the cool air flowing through his nose, and the rhythmic slaps of his feet against the damp cement. He ran farther than usual today, his run lasting for almost two full hours. When he returned home the house was in full swing. Hinata’s dad was leaving for a work trip, Natsu was getting ready for a week long camping trip with her best friends, and his mom was still at her sisters med-school reunion. This meant Hinata had seven whole days home alone, all by himself, bored out of his mind. He stepped through the door, sweat dripping off his small, yet sturdy figure. His dad caught his eye and walked over, Hinata was doused with the usual talk about responsibility and maturity he got whenever he was home alone, after the quick chat he sat down at the counter with a bowl of cereal and opened his phone. Before he could do anything else his little sister ran up to him and peppered his face with small kisses. </p><p>“I’ll miss you!!” was the only thing he caught wind of before she too was out of the door, and Hinata was alone for what felt like the hundredth time that year. </p><p>	His parents had been quite busy recently, so this wasn’t new for Hinata, but that didn’t make it feel any less lonely. Most of the volleyball team was away for this break, in fact everybody was away, except for one, grouchy, frowning setter. Hinata let out a long sigh, him and Kageyama had become very close friends on the trip to nationals, that they would hang out all the time outside of school. Kageyama however, has the sleep schedule of a drugged up owl, so the earliest he’d be up today would be 2:00 pm. Hinata laid down in his bed, put on some quiet music, and let the soft piano carry him into a deep sleep. </p><p>	There they were, Hinata and Kageyama, just the two of them, alone in a gym with a net and a bucket of balls. No words needed to be spoken, just pure trust and love of volleyball. Toss after toss, kill after kill, smile after smile. Kageyama rarely smiled, in fact Hinata had only ever seen him smile around Hinata himself. Their wordless practice continued for what felt like forever, until Kageyama broke the silence. </p><p>“Hey Hinata.” He deadpanned.</p><p>“Yeah what’s up?” Came the intrigued response.</p><p>“Can I tell you something?” </p><p>“Sure whatever, shoot.”<br/>
The words that came out of Kageyama’s mouth were suddenly muffled, as if underwater, but Hinata could clearly see Tobio’s mouth forming words. Hinata moved closer in an attempt to hear what he said, but to his utter surprise Kageyama moved towards him as if in sync. Suddenly Hinata was drawn so immensely to Kageyama’s lips that he could not help himself, Tobio it seemed felt the same way, as he too began to lean in. Just when their lips were millimetres away from touching, Hinata shot awake. He whipped his head around at his alarm clock and found it was only 10:30. It took a couple seconds to click what had just happened, the fact that he and Kageyama were gonna kiss, but that since that was his dream, it meant that Hinata had really wanted to kiss him. Shouyou could feel the gears turning in his head. Then, it clicked, and Hinata blushed from the tips of his ears to the very ends of his toes. Being such an airhead meant that he had never even thought of having romantic feelings for his setter, especially with how different they both were. Now Hinata had to deal with his boredom and the raging ocean of anxiety about this whole romantic feelings situation. </p><p>	Hinata fell into a restless sleep and woke up around 5:00 pm later that evening. His neck was stiff from falling asleep in some godforsaken sleeping position, and his limbs felt sore and flimsy. It dawned on him that he had only drunk one bottle of water and had a bowl of cereal after his run, so he put on a sweater and padded down into the kitchen. He pulled out a plastic water bottle and gulped it down in just a couple of seconds, then refilled it for sipping on. He also pulled out some left over curry from the family dinner last night and popped it into the microwave for a couple of minutes. As the soft whir of the microwave began Hinata let his mind wander. He thought about how he truly felt about Kageyama, and he out of began to realize how foolish he was for not realizing his feelings sooner. He was always admiring Kageyama for some reason or another, and he and the stoic setter would always get into play fights, usually ended with Kageyama staring down at Hinata with him pinned under his grasp. Though these intimate moments were quick, and not very obvious. They still happened at least a few times a week. The loud beeping from the microwave brought him back to reality, and he grabbed the bowl of curry and sat down at the table. He flipped on a re-run of the latest college volleyball match on the tv, and nursed his curry. Fifteen minutes, a bowl of curry, and two ice-cream bars later and Hinata was padding back up to his room once again. He opened his phone, and checked the notifications, of course, there was a snapchat from Kageyama. Suddenly, the inexplicably nervous Hinata struggled to open the plain snap. He knew that there was zero chance it was anything weird in it, seeing as Kageyama basically only ever sent him chats to hangout, and selfies of his smooth forehead to keep their streak going. Still though, Hinata had a hard time moving his thumb to open the picture. When he finally steeled his rampaging nerves, and opened the snap, he blinked at what was on the screen. </p><p>“Want to hangout tomorrow?”</p><p>	Hinata’s mouth suddenly went dry.</p><p>“Sure, your place or mine?” Was the response sent back.</p><p>“I mean my place is empty for a couple of nights and I live close to the place with good meat buns you know.” Kageyama replied.</p><p>“I mean sure, I’ll have to bike over because my parents aren’t home, but that sounds good to me. I’ll be over at 12:00 in the afternoon?”</p><p>“Sure.” Came the deadpanned response.</p><p>	Hinata smiled a bit and responded with a simple selfie of his eyes and forehead, and laid down on the bed. Most people would think that Kageyama is a horrible person to text or talk to, but in actuality he’s just not the best with putting his thoughts into words. It was then that Hinata realized his predicament, he had just realized that he has these wild feelings for Tobio, and now he has to go sleepover at his house the very next day. Attempting to clear his mind he walked outside, picked up the well worn volleyball that lived beside his grey, concrete wall, and begun setting the ball off the wall back to himself. He found himself settle into a comfortable rhythm, ever since coach Ukai had told him to get more familiar with the ball, he had been setting off the wall to himself, at least a hundred times each day. After setting for a while he absentmindedly switched to alternating between setting and bumping the ball against the boring flat surface.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>